Nadie Más Sabe
by Marueth Montesco
Summary: Porque hay cosas que nadie más sabe sobre él, ni siquiera se las imaginan, y ciertamente está completamente y absolutamente complacido con la situación. [Drables yaoi 18x69/69x18]
1. 1 Que tiene pesadillas

**NADIE MÁS SABE**

 **Por:** Marueth Montesco

 **Declaración:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece por completo a Akira Amano. El presente trabajo solo es el producto de la imaginación de una Fujoshi que no busca remuneración económica. La temática y demás son enteramente de Marueth Montesco bajo la producción de Owata Pro®.

 **Beta Reader:** Manaho Matsumoto

 **Tipo:** Yaoi

 **Parejas:** Hibari Kyoya X Rokudo Mukuro.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon/ Drables/ Rol-Drables

 **Nota de Autora:** Sí, son drables. Sí, nacieron de algún rol de hace tiempo. No, no son a lo que están acostumbrados de mi parte… Creo

 **1**

 **QUE TIENE CONSTANTES PESADILLAS**

Era la cuarta o quinta vez, ya no recordaba, que despertaba esa noche gracias al cuerpo a su lado, que se encogía en posición fetal mientras temblaba y mascullaba palabras sin sentido en medio de gemidos adoloridos, no podría conciliar el sueño.

Frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesto, y miró el reloj de pared que marcaba las 3 de la mañana. Suspiró resignado y frustrado se talló los ojos con fuerza para alejar el sueño, pues no valía la pena volver a intentar dormir; al menos no esa madrugada. No importaba, ya lo haría cuando terminara de morder herbívoros hasta la muerte. Sonrió de forma maliciosa ante la perspectiva de descargar sus tonfas contra alguno de esos estúpidos animalillos que corrían en manadas, eran increíblemente ruidosos e incumplían las preciadas normas de su, aún más preciada, Namimori.

Como si respondiera a su intención asesina, el cuerpo a su lado se convulsionó con fuerza y dejó escapar un quejido alto, que fue seguido de un par de jadeos y palabras inentendibles, sacándolo de inmediato de su ensoñación. Aún en el sueño más profundo Mukuro se retorcía y parecía sufrir de una forma que jamás demostraría de estar consciente. Observó con detenimiento su rostro surcado por el dolor, grabando en su memoria cada detalle de una expresión que no vería en otro momento. Y sintió la emoción que le generaba conocer algo que nadie más conocía, aunque al mismo tiempo los celos de que alguien más hubiera vito esa expresión en el pasado le hizo desear morder hasta la muerte a quien la hubiera visto.

Entonces el estilizado cuerpo de su compañero de cama, se removió, aun en sueños, y se acercó a él, como si buscara consuelo a algún sufrimiento del que no podía librarse por su cuenta. No pudo más que sonreír orgulloso, complacido e incluso eufórico; y es que ¿Quién no se sentiría de esa forma si él herbívoro -persona- que hacía latir su corazón más rápido de lo normal y elevar su lívido al cielo, buscaba tu protección cuando se sentía débil y vulnerable? Ciertamente no él. No lo diría pero, la satisfacción que le generaba ese pequeño acto de parte de Mukuro, lo hacía sentir el carnívoro más feliz del mundo, incluso aplacaba por completo su instinto asesino.

Se acercó al menor y suavemente empezó a acariciar su cabello. Cuando estaba despierto, tampoco podía acariciarlo a gusto, así que en esas pocas noches, encantado, se quedaba despierto solo para acariciarlo con la ternura que no mostraba normalmente. Mukuro tembló, dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó aún más. Hibari amplió su sonrisa.

Él sabía que las pesadillas no se detendrían con solo eso y nuevamente, como siempre, se preguntaba qué ocurría en sus sueños para que le fuera tan difícil conciliarlo con tranquilidad. "Un infierno" le había insinuado una vez y él no había querido creerle, pero entonces, después de un par de noches de contantes pesadillas, lo había escuchado llorar y había entrado en su cuarto para encontrarlo dormido, cubierto en sudor y encogido en la mitad de la cama. Le había sorprendido de sobremanera, verlo tan herbívoro como cualquier otro, y quiso consolarlo.

Esa vez, hacía ya un par de meses, se había acostado a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, evitando que siguiera lastimando el parpado que cubría su ojo rojo con sus uñas, y, aun así, solo había logrado calmarlo después de muchas horas y cientos de palabras que no diría si Mukuro pudiera escucharlas realmente.

Esta vez la situación parecía similar a la de esa noche, tal vez el mismo sueño o uno parecido, al de esa noche, cuando había descubierto una parte tierna y herbívora que no sabía que existiera en él y que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, aceptaría que tenía, así que se acomodó, abrazó a Mukuro, acomodándolo en su pecho y sus labios se abrieron para dejar fluir las palabras más tiernas que jamás le diría en otras circunstancias.


	2. 2 Que cocina

**2**

 **.**

 **QUE COCINA**

 **.**

Para él, como para cualquiera había sido un shook descubrirlo. Aun le parecía surreal velo moverse por la cocina con tanta familiaridad, abriendo tarros de especias y agregándolas en alguna olla, cortando ingredientes y verificando el sabor de los platos cada pocos minutos. Sin embargo, y al mismo tiempo, era una escena tan hogareña y cálida que simplemente no se cansaría jamás de verla.

Es que casi podía ver los niños correteando alrededor. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa leve y se preguntó si era posible que Mukuro empollara a sus hijos. Como Hibird. Se carcajeó ante su ocurrencia, la imagen mental de un Mukuro en un nido con un par de huevos bajo él avivando su risa, y pronto un perplejo Mukuro tenía la mirada clavada en él.

― ¿Oya?― Ahora su expresión era interrogante y sinceramente se alegró de que no pudiera leer la mente, o al menos que con él no lo hiciera, no era como si fuera a permitírselo de todas formas, pero se alegraba de todas formas o de lo contrario estaría bloqueando con sus tonfas la filosa punta de un muy conocido tridente. Con Mukuro nunca sabías que habilidad truculenta usaría. Negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto y volvió la mirada al libro en sus manos, mientras el exquisito olor de la cena llenaba el lugar. ―Aun no puedes creer que sepa cocinar ¿Verdad?― La voz de Mukuro se escuchó tremendamente cerca, tanto que su aliento había chocado en su oído y lo había hecho saltar en su lugar. Otra muestra de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a su presencia. El libro cayó en sus piernas y se giró para encarar al menor, no por mucho pero menor al fin y al cabo.

―Nh…― No respondió directamente. Era más divertido cuando negaba algo a Mukuro y este, intentaba obtenerlo por todos los medios. Lo vio torcer la boca en una mueca de molestia y fruncir el ceño por unos segundos antes de reconstruir su expresión más altanera, dejar escapar una pequeña risita y suspirar trágicamente.

―La comida que prepara Chikusa podría hacer competencia con el Poison Cooking de Bianchi… Y la de Ken, bueno… Siempre está viva― Una expresión de asco, que hacia juego con el tono dramático de su voz, bailaba en el rostro del ilusionista y el no pudo más que dejar escapar una sonora carajada. Era increíble, no podía mental de lo que aseguraba porque cada que lo intentaba una nueva carcajada nacía y florecía sin ningún recato.

Mukuro, por otro lado, parecía molesto, a pesar de haber actuado de forma juguetona al confesarle la razón de sus muy desarrolladas habilidades en la cocina y sospechaba que su repentino y poco común ataque de risa tenía mucho que ver, pero ante la idea de que la caída que te preparen tus subordinados se mueva, agonizante, en tu plato no dejaba de ser hilarante. Sobre todo porque era el plato de Mukuro y Hibari sabía lo exigente que era con lo que comía.

Luego de unos minutos de intentar controlar sus carcajadas, sin éxito alguno, el ilusionista se levantó de su lado y regresó a la cocina, enfurruñado.

Era raro ver esas actitudes que lo hacían ver de la edad que realmente tenía y no como el hombre que había ido a la cárcel y salido de ella para hacerse cargo de más problemas de lo que una persona normal tendría en toda su vida, pero ninguno de ellos era… "Normal".

Al calmar su risa, se levantó de su cálido lugar en el kotatsu [1] y fue tras Mukuro, alcanzándolo cuando este ya llevaba unos minutos en la cocina masacrando una inocente lechuga con el cuchillo más filoso. Sonrió ladino, aunque se acercó cauteloso. Sabía que él, Mukuro, ya presentía y reconocía su presencia tras el, y sin pensarlo demasiado rodeó su cintura con fuerza, apretándolo contra su cuerpo en un abrazo.

―No sabes lo que es vivir pensando que serás… Envenenado… ― Murmuró el chico antes de girarse en el abrazo y encararlo. Hibari había entendido las implicaciones de la confesión, siendo que alguna vez el pasado del ilusionista había sido el centro de una incómoda y larga conversación entre los dos, así que simplemente lo apretó un poco más y buscó sus labios, obligándolo a mover un poco el rostro hacia abajo. Lo besó de forma pasional, borrando su malestar y haciéndolo responder a su cercanía.

Pronto, la cena fue olvidada y otro tipo de menú tomó su lugar.

* * *

.

._._._._6918._._._.1869_._._._._.

.

* * *

[1] Kotatsu: (炬燵) Mesa baja cubierta por un futon, o sabana pesada, sobre la que está la tabla superior de la mesa. Debajo de esta hay una fuente de calor, eléctrica o de carbón. (Estoy segura que lo han visto en los animes)


End file.
